


Invite me next time

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Flashback to when John tried to "fix" Dean.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 12





	Invite me next time

When Dean was 14 John came into his room and caught him looking at a dirty magazine. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, though everything Dean did seemed to be a problem, but it wasn't girls Dean was looking at this time. If John had only caught him with one of the ones with girls on it. But he didn't. And John Winchester would raise no homo. No sir.

First he tried to beat it out of Dean but it didn't seem to work. And when he was 15 John caught him kissing the boy next door. That was the final straw. He sent Dean to a camp that was supposed to take care of that sort of thing. What he didn't know was this so-called camp was a ploy to get young boys under the "watchful eye" of the house father.

It was there that Dean met Benny. They shared a room and quickly became close. When the house father wasn't taking advantage of the young men at his disposal he was locking them in their rooms. Benny had been there longer and he taught Dean how to tolerate the experience.

"You ever done it before?" Benny asked.

"No. Just kissed."

"You got a pretty face, he'll wanna see it."

Dean didn't know what that meant.

"Just keep your mouth lax and remember to breathe." Benny called as Dean was dragged off the first time.

"Dean, is it?" The man asked, walking around the boy to get a better look at him.

"Yeah," Dean's mouth was dry all of a sudden.

"You can address me by Father, understand?"

"Sure thing, padre."

The man turned on his heels and slapped Dean with the back of his hand.

"That is not what I said. You will address me by father or you will suffer the consequences."

Dean bowed his head. His own father hit him harder than that, he could take it. But something told him hitting wasn't the only form of punishment at play here.

"Kneel."

Dean followed obediently, he was used to getting orders, after all.

After another moment of inspection the man said, "you do have a delightful face and those lips. Aside from the shiner I just gave you, you should make a wonderful addition. Take him away."

Dean was hauled back to his room and tossed inside, hearing the door lock behind him.

Benny knelt beside him and looked at his face. "He's got a mean right hook if you're not careful. What'd he say?"

"I don't know," Dean got to his feet. "He said I had a delightful face and complimented my lips."

"Well, count yourself lucky my friend. Could have gone a whole lot worse."

"Worse? What's worse? I don't even know what any of this means."

"Father, he has a taste for boys, young and pretty. But he gets what he can here. If he likes your face, alls you gotta do is go down on him. But if he don't like your face, well…" Benny raised his eyebrows.

"Which one are you?" He could have guessed based on his own opinion of Benny, but he asked anyway. 

"Remember the advice I gave you?"

Dean nodded knowingly.

Between the two of them they shared a small room with 2 twin beds, a tiny bathroom with a toilet, shower and no door, and one dresser.

Dean sat on his bed while Benny made his way into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna clean up," he called, starting the water.

Dean caught a glimpse of Benny stepping into the old claw foot tub, buck naked.

"Son of a bitch," Dean groaned, noting the obvious tent in his pants. Maybe he could be quick and get off before Benny even got out of the shower. He reached into his boxers and began rubbing himself. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the small moment where he saw Benny. Then he imagined him in the shower, water streaming down his lean muscles, his heavy cock swinging freely -

"Dean?"

His eyes flew open and he twisted his head to see Benny standing in the doorway in just a towel.

"Were you just…?"

Dean didn't say anything. He knew he should remove his hand from his pants but he couldn't take his hand away, it felt too good, too sensitive.

"Invite me next time, brother." Was all Benny said, letting his towel fall to the floor.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Benny stood in the doorway stroking himself and he began moving his hand again, slowly up and down his shaft. Benny had a nice body now that Dean could see it in full.

It didn't take long for Dean to blow his load. Benny chuckled a bit, which made Dean feel a little self conscious.

"It's alright," Benny moaned as he came. "You'll last longer with practice."

He cleaned up his mess then went to Dean's bed and sat on the edge.

"The good thing 'bout a place like this is, yeah you might have to suck a little dick but ain't we here for liking that anyway? And sometimes you get a pretty bunk mate. Put a buncha gay boys in a room together, what could go wrong?"

"Oh, I'm not… I'm actually bi."

"Huh. Me too. But we're all just gay to them."

"Amen to that."


End file.
